The way you lie
by Serrye
Summary: Trowa and Quatre yaoi pairing. Trowa realises that even though bruises heal, he has to leave before their destructive relationship ends up killing them. Angst and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Love the way you lie. Pt2

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I just love writing about them. So just read and enjoy! ^_^ this was originally created as a song fic to 'love the way you lie prt 2' by Rhiana however, I was given a big slap on the wrists and told that I cannot publish the lyrics along with my work, booo! so here it is without! (might I suggest listening to the song whilst reading the fic to give yourself a better feel) anyway! please enjoy ^_^ x

/

Trowa pushed himself forward, pulling his duffle bag further onto his shoulder, wincing at the friction of his cotton shirt against freshly cut skin. He made his way through the huge east wing of the estate house. His mind felt numb, lost. He hurt inside. The pain in his chest eating away at his heart, he had to leave, to get out, he couldn't stay this time. He couldn't reduce himself anymore. He opened the front door, walking down the steps with a limp; his muscles were sore and bruised. He wiped blood from his split lip, snorting at the sight of it on his hand. How had he let things get so fucked up? He shook his head miserably and made his way to the garage.

It had been four years since he had moved here. Packed up his life and travelled half way around the globe to be with the man he loved. Back then it was a dream come true, he never would have thought that such a beautiful person would return his affection, want to share his life with him or to take him in and be with him for the rest of his days. He was like an angel, a gift from a higher power, sent to save him from his miserable, meaningless existence.

It didn't take long to see that even his angel had flaws. A darkness festering within, that rivalled his own. The cracks and stains of his halo began to show through and the twisted little games began to consume them both. Soon there was only darkness and misery. The arguments, the accusations, the screaming, the fighting, were all that was left. The guilt consumed him, a part of him knew that he was to blame, he was the reason that his angel had lost his wings. He longed for forgiveness that he knew he would never be granted, for corrupting the innocence, polluting the fragile mind of the one person he ever loved.

Trowa blinked away the tears, the bag slipped from his hand, falling against his car he braced his arms on the roof, his body shaking, he dropped his head and sobbed. His tears stinging the fresh cuts of his face; the misery seeping from him, his heart throbbed dully in his chest. Last night had been agony, another fight to add to the collection. His cut knuckles throbbed. He had punched the wall so hard just to distract himself from how much he hurt inside. _'He told me he loved me'_ he thought as his tears rained from his eyes, shaking his head hoplessly, _'Has it always been a lie?'_


	2. Chapter 2

The way you lie chapter 2

/

Trowa woke up, laying on his back, surrounded by glass and broken wood. His head hurt, he felt dizzy and confused, his ears ringing. His skin was stinging and damp. He pushed himself up, touching his forehead, he cringed at the feeling of hot liquid on his hand. He pulled his hand back, blinking at the blood on his fingertips. His body was trembling, he felt sick. Looking up in a daze to see his blonde angel standing over him, his small frame shaking, panting heavily, his cerulean eyes wide and vicious, "Quatre?" Trowa questioned, his brain swirling dully, refusing to process what was happening, his voice gruff, the soreness in his throat making him wince.

Quatre sank to his knees next to him, his eyes narrow and bitter. He let out a heavy sigh, shaking his head at Trowa "Look at what you make me do" he breathed, stroking Trowa's blooded bangs away from his eyes. Trowa frowned, his chest tightening, the sadness inside choking him. Quatre looked into his eyes, stroking his cheek with his fingers "You need to behave better, Trowa" Quatre's words were acidic, he ran his fingers over Trowa's swollen jaw, "Look at you! You're so pathetic. If you did as you were told, I wouldn't have to punish you," Quatre seethed quietly, stroking Trowa's bleeding lip with his thumb.

Trowa ached inside. Seeing the pain in those wide cerulean eyes made him feel so ashamed, he placed his hand over Quatre's, kissing it gently before sucking his blood from Quatre's fingers. Hearing Quatre sigh was like a balm, soothing his breaking heart. He was so sorry, he had pushed him over the edge again, and he hated himself for it. Quatre's mouth on his was like heaven, his soft lips and hot tongue washing away the taste of blood "I'm sorry" he whispered into his angel's mouth, his body trembling. Quatre smiled against him "I'll correct you until you learn, Trowa" he said sweetly, his hand traveling up to Trowa's throat.

Trowa froze, his green eyes widening when Quatre's hand tightened around his neck, his tongue still roaming Trowa's mouth. He gasped when Quatre broke away and kissed a path across his cheek, nibbling his earlobe gently, his hand still holding Trowa in place. Trowa's stomach knotted, a strange fear rising inside of him as Quatre pushed him to the floor, feeling the broken shards of glass prick into his skin through his clothes. "I love you, Trowa" Quatre whispered to him, his other hand sliding down to open Trowa's jeans.

Trowa's mind was a wreck. He felt helpless, watching Quatre move against him. His heart and body reacting to every thrust and kiss, aching and needy, he clung to his angel, whimpering quietly, his brain in turmoil as they made love on the sharp, blood stained floor. Trowa knew this was wrong. It was wrong to let someone manipulate him this easily. When had the pain become so addictive? When had the misery become all that was left? He felt hot tears spill from his eyes. His heart tightening, realising that it was over. He couldn't do this anymore. Quatre was killing him.

Quatre's eyes fluttered open, the morning sunlight waking him, he stretched, his head aching, he winced, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. He looked down at Trowa who lay on his chest. His green eyes open, staring into space lazily. Quatre smiled supressing the urge to laugh at the sight of Trowa's bruised and bloody eyelids, the dried blood resembling burgundy eye shadow. Quatre stroked Trowa's hair, it was sticky and corse, it made Quatre sigh; even when he was beaten Trowa was still beautiful, the black and yellow bruises around his eyes and chin made Quatre's blood race.

He looked so sexy when he was like this and it drove Quatre wild with lust. He watched Trowa sit up, frowning when his love didn't meet his eyes. Quatre's eyes roamed over Trowa's back, his white shirt dotted with blood and shards glass. "I can't do this anymore" he heard Trowa say, his words were low and gruff. Quatre's blood froze, anger flaring up from his stomach, his breath raced, he bolted forward, punching Trowa in the back of the head and jumped to his feet.

Trowa reached out to touch Quatre's leg. Quatre slapped his hand away "Don't you fucking touch me!" he snarled, his eyes wide and vicious, staring at Trowa with disgust, _'Beg, you pathetic prick!'_ his mind growled, watching Trowa's eyes search his face. Quatre blinked when Trowa climbed to his feet shakily and silently left the room. Quatre's face dropped, his chest tightened painfully, burying his hands into his hair, the pain rose through him, _'What's he doing?'_ his mind screamed, his feet bolting to the door, rushing to follow Trowa to the bedroom. He stopped in the doorway, seeing his lover place his duffle bag onto the bed. _'No! No No No! This isn't how it works! This is wrong!'_ Quatre clutched his heart, his breath ragged, his mind a confused torrent.

"-look what I've turned you into… I can't face it" Quatre heard part of Trowa's words, his eyes narrowed at him "I love you, Quatre… I always will… but look at you" Quatre's eyes widened, frowning angrily _'Look at me? Look at you! Fucking prick! How dare you call me ugly! You're the ugly one! Look at you! You're pathetic!'_ His mind raced nastily while he glared at Trowa silently.

Trowa pulled his packed duffle onto his shoulder with a wince, walking unsteadily past Quatre. Quatre snarled, pushing Trowa into the door, "You're not leaving!" he screamed up angrily at him. Cerulean eyes widened as his back hit the wall, his head bouncing with the force. He stared at Trowa, not understanding what had just happened. Trowa had pushed him? Why? How could he hurt him? he was his soul mate, his love, his best friend. How could he do this to him? How could he leave? They were supposed to be together forever. Take on the world together. He blinked, watching Trowa panting in front of him, tears clouded his vision, he sank down the wall until he was sat on the floor. He felt numb and empty. Watching Trowa's feet step over him, leaving him in deafening silence.

Quatre's body began to shake, his tears crawled down his face _'How could he leave? How could he hurt me? Why would he do that?'_ Quatre pulled his knees to his chest. Hugging himself blankly. Wincing at the memories, the fights, the arguments, the aggression. It was all that was left, but he craved it. Why was that a reason to leave? Bruises heal. Why would that send him away? All he ever did was discipline; all he ever did was teach Trowa a lesson. He just wouldn't learn! Why wouldn't he behave?!

Quatre rocked, staring at the floor with empty eyes. He shook his head gently. The silence was deafening him. He was alone. He couldn't be alone! How could Trowa leave him alone? _'How could he do this to me? He promised! He promised he's stay with me forever! He swore! He swore!'_ Quatre's mind snarled, "He lied! He lied! How could he lie?!" Quatre sobbed, fisting his hand in his hair, he leaned back, screwing his eyes shut, he banged his head against the wall, screaming out wordlessly, his tears staining his face. His body was numb. His mind swirling, the emptiness was too much, he screamed, digging his fingers into his scalp, throwing his head back, hard against the wall.

Trowa's head shot up. Staring wide eyed at the house, hearing the screams. His tears dripped from his chin. He winced, the pained howls made his blood freeze. Screwing his eyes shut he shook his head, wiping his eyes on his sleeve, he grabbed his bag, getting into the car as fast as he could. He started the engine, looking over at the house. His chest throbbed, "I'm sorry, Quatre" he whispered before driving away as quickly as he could. Knowing that leaving was the only way they could ever survive each other.

/

Thank you for reading ^_^


End file.
